


Karen Page

by Aurelia



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017), daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Deborah Ann Woll - Freeform, Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia/pseuds/Aurelia
Summary: I’m teaching myself to draw and wanted to draw Karen as a 1940-ish reporter.





	Karen Page

**Author's Note:**

> I’m teaching myself to draw and wanted to draw Karen as a 1940-ish reporter.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=jqibet)


End file.
